Swedish Cold
by moonlight secret
Summary: The story is my version of Eros's escape from the Sweden and relationship between E & L
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

Hello :-) It's my second story of the characters from "The One". Of course main characters are Lele and Eros, but there would be many other form the story.

The story is my version of Eros's escape from the Sweden and relationship between E & L.

The original story last episode ended at the Eros and his "lover" scene, when he asked her about eloping with him, so I'M VERY, VERY SORRY if there would be eventually some parts or details the same like in future original story episodes.

Enjoy : - )

***Swedish cold***

Silent music was spreading from the headphones. Relaxing, a bit sad songs made Lele sleepy. She closed eyes and took a light nap for a short time. She was tired. The last few weeks, after coming back to New York were like a nightmare. Session, shows, galas, no time for good sleep... But there were one good aspect of that overwork: she had no time for thinking too much. The sad feeling of that events was still in minds. He hurt her. But she has never expected that it would hurt so much. Why he changed so much at so short time? This behavior was same for everyone who cares about him. But, why? Lele opened eyes and looked at the window. The clouds were like a snowy mountains sunlit by the sun. She has always liked a view from the plane. It relaxed her. She stretched her muscles. The long flight was coming to an end soon. She was shocked hearing from Nick about that opportunity: photos for the big Swedish holding. There were many good contracts from her big debut in Paris, but this time it was special. She would be a "face" at their catalogs for the next year. Every models wanted something like that, because even except very good reward for such contract, it creates prestige. Lele was happy, but there was one little think: Sweden. The country where lived Lanson family. Even if Eros has never been with them, this country always would be associate with him. With all that unspeakable pain, sadness and loneliness which were in his eyes. And the fact that both Lanson twins were missing for about half a year. She tried very hard to forget about it, but she couldn't stop worry. "_it's only two days... everything will be good... and stop thinking about this stupid things finally_!" she scolded herself, and tried to take a nap until she would be at the airport.

The shoots for advertisement were at the beautiful valley. Everything were covered with snow, sparkling in the sunlight. Session's main motive was remaining "The snow Queen". She was wearing long, white fur coat with beautiful big collar.

Lele shivered because of cold air – the temperature was about minus fifteen Celsius degrees, despite the sun. Satin white dress with sparkling diamond-like decorations under the coat, made her even colder.

Acting was more like a dance – she was smiling, playing with snow. The final shoots were without fur coat, only in dress. At that low temperature wasn't easy to hold back form goosebumps and shivering, but after that was a lunch break, so she could get warm. While passing the door to the restaurant she suddenly stopped and looked back. For a split second she was sure that few meters from her was standing Eros. But when she looked back, there wasn't anyone. Lele stood for a moment a bit confused. What was that...? Was she going insane or something...? He was the last person who would go to this country. Angus...? No, it wasn't possible either... But they were missing for a while...

-Miss Lele, are you coming in? You will freeze here – smiled producer to her. Lele smiled to hide embarrassment and went in. But she couldn't focus to the rest of the day. Even if her acting was excellent, the thoughts were somewhere else. Maybe because of that the photos were marvelous – they were reflecting real emotions, like sadness deepened by the snow field behind Lele, anxiety and losing in thoughts.

She was thinking all the time about that moment when she thought that there was him next to her... And who was that woman...? Stood full of pride, looking at the others like they were a lowlifes. And his look... that ... sadness, loneliness in his gaze. It wasn't Angus. She was sure that was Eros. But was it only her imagination? Or reality?

The evening's gala with all company's representatives were at the huge, beautiful villa. She was surprised hearing that this was the home of the company's President. Most of guests were aristocrats. Proud, self confidence, didn't care about others... So unnatural and fake... "_it's only this evening..."_ she thought "_tomorrow I will be far away from all this_...", while greeting with smile some "important" guest.

-Miss Lele, I would like to introduce you to our great President, and the owner of this beautiful residence. – said Producer coming closer to her.

-Thank you, It will be the honor for me. – she replied. They went to the another huge room, decorated with exotic flowers. There were leather sofa's and coffee tables. Lele felt like shudder ran down her spine, when all of the people looked at them. She was used to be in the limelight, but this was the first time feeling like everyone looked at her with cold, full of pride gaze, giving impression that they were better, rich and full of power. The tall men got up seeing them.

-Welcome our star.- he said smiling – We were waiting for you. – Lele looked at him at froze. The cold, green eyes with piercing gaze... Only one person at the world could have that eyes... She saw him once time in the New York.

-Miss Lele, this is our company's president, Mr. Lanson

-Good evening my dear. Your acting today was perfect. – Lele has to used almost all her strange to move a hand and greet him. The gentleman's kiss at the palm of her hand made a cold, frightened shudder. She took a deep breath.

-Good evening Mr Lanson. It's a honor to meet you in person – the swatted up words came from her mouth against the will. In that moment she wanted to be everywhere but not there.

-Miss Lele, I want to introduce you my dearest only son. – he said. The tall man appeared next to her. – This is my son Angus Lanson... – she didn't hear the final words. Next to her was standing Eros Lanson.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

Swedish cold chapter 2

Enjoy : )

The person standing next to her wasn't Angus. It was Eros – Lele was sure about that. That look in his eyes, all his face expressions... Even despite his green eyes, she was sure it was him. "_But what is he doing here...? And what's going on_...?" many questions spread in her mind. She was freeze, only gazing at him. The Lanson senior saw that different situation, raising his eyebrow.

-Nice to meet you miss Lele, I'm Angus Lanson. I hope you're enjoying this party. – he said, bowing his head gentlemanly.

-Nice to meet you too mr. Angus. I'm a big fan of your talent in modeling. – she replied with a smile. Now she was sure that something was wrong here. Agus knew her. Even if he didn't care about the girls he meet, he would remembered her because of Eros.

-Angus, maybe you would show our guest the whole residence? – said Lanson senior. It wasn't the question. It was an order. She saw that change in his eyes. It was impossible for the others to noticed it, but she knows him to well. Lele decided to play for a some time in this game "not knowing each other". Maybe she would find out soon what was going on here.

-Shall we go ? – asked Eros.

-Yes, thank you very much. – Lele replied and they left the coffee room. All rooms were decorated in different style. Lele was shocked how rich the Lansons were. Moment before entered the big room she smelled some relaxing fragrance. Some flowers, sand, sea breeze... She stood suddenly couldn't believe her eyes. There was a mini forest of tropical trees and flowers. At the center was big pool with deckchairs and cocktail cabinet around it. The group of ladies were sitting at one of the tables chatting loudly. They became silent seeing her and Eros. The woman in black dress got up and went to them.

-Hello my sweet Angus -she said to Eros and kissed him – Were you missed me...? – Lele realized that the woman was much older than them. She almost could be their mother! But why he didn't reject her...?

-I have always miss you when you're not around... – he answered softly. Lele felt sharp pain in her chest. "_Why...?"_ She knew very well that he never has any feelings for her, but still... looking at them was very painful. Of course she couldn't be compared with that aristocratic woman. And it increased her sadness. She couldn't stay any longer looking at them.

-Mr Angus, thank you very much for shoving me that beautiful villa. I don't want to interrupt the both of you. I'm honored that I was able to meet you. – Lele said trying look happy. She smiled and turned back to them. Lele almost run to the door, as fast as she could wearing high heels. At the end of the corridor was a terrace if she remembered correctly. "_yes...I was right..."_ she thought seeing big doors with white curtains. The cold, fresh air set her mind at rest for a moment. Lele knew that there wasn't anything between her and Eros, but still that situation was painful. He was her first love. First real love. Until now she didn't realize how strong the feeling of love someone were. Lele took two deep breaths. She remembered old saying which she used when her friend had problems with boyfriend "_There are many fish in the sea_" How stupid it sounded... Lele smiled bitterly. She really didn't care that there were many other fishes – she wanted THAT fish...

Loud steps from the corridor disturbed her deep thoughts. She wanted to be alone now, but in the same time knows very well that acting like a baby only make everything worse. She took a deep breath again and turned to the doors. But until she took a step, she heard low, familiar voice.

-Angus, where is our guest? – it was Lanson senior's voice. Lele stood immediately. - I told you to take good care of her today...

-Yes, but didn't want my company anymore...

-I don't care. She have to be more than happy after this visit. She's our main star for company advertisement. Do what you have to do! Even if it means that you should take her to your bed! – Lele shuddered hearing that words. He can't be so ruthless... But what about... Eros ? Is he like that too...?

-Yes father, I understand. – Lele closed her eyes for a few seconds. "_So it's like this..." _it hurts... very... But still she have to act normal. When Lanson senior's steps sound disappeared, she decided to move. She came to the barrier and looked at the snow. It became a blizzard.

-Lele. – she shuddered hearing his voice.

-Oh, hello. I'm looking at the blizzard. – it was stupid, very stupid... but she couldn't find anything else now.

Eros entered the terrace and looked around carefully. Making sure that there were only the two of them, he came closer to Lele.

-Lele, stop acting. I know that you found long time ago that I'm not Angus.

-Yes. – she replied – but I didn't know what's happen here, so I decided to play in your game... – like always... even if she wanted to help, he was irritated at her.

-Nothing happen here. – said Eros, but it was obvious that it wasn't the truth. It hurts that he didn't trust her, but he was always like that. Only trusting himself, has always trying accomplished his goals without anyone's help. Almost like he hasn't seen others, living only for himself.

-Why are you lying to me, Eros...? – quiet question slipped from her mouth. She didn't have anything to loose. There were too much unspoken words, unclear situations and fake acting between them. She wanted to know the truth.

Eros shuddered hearing her words. He knew her for a long time, but now was something different in her.

-I'm not lying...

-You are. I know you Eros. Tell me what's happen, please... – She looked at his face. She realized form his expression, that he was confused. She decided to pushed him more.

-Am I.. such unworthy you trust...? – his barrier was breaking. For the first time.

-Lele, it's not lie this. Simply I don't need anyone care. I can handle my own problems. – Lele smiled bitterly hearing him. Maybe she should stopped this conversation, before she get hurt event more...? Lele smiled and turned back to him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk more. But this act, maybe a bit childish, elicited unexpected reaction from his side.

When he saw her bitter smile, he knew that she didn't believe him. But when she turned back, something broke in him. His own barrier from the other started disappear. Maybe because of all this what was happened for last half a year, or maybe because of... her? Eros tightened his fists. He couldn't take it anymore.

-It's not that simple as you think... – he said quietly. Lele turned to him immediately. – I had to...

-Oh, there you are! – they almost jumped hearing that voice. Lanson senior was staying at the door. Did he heard their conversation? – Miss Lele, I'm afraid you have to spending the night at our residence because of the weather. The blizzard is so strong, that it's too dangerous to travel. Most of guests are staying too. We have many rooms, so of course all of our guest has its own. For now, please enjoy your time. If anything, my son Angus is at for your disposal.

-Oh... thank you Mr Lanson – she replied, surprised of the situation. But fortunately, it seemed that he didn't heard their conversation. Lanson senior smiled, and came back to the house.

-Lele, as you saw, it's not the safe place to talk about all this.

-But... there should be some place when we can talk freely...?- Lele asked. She wanted to know everything. But more than that, she wanted to came back to their old life, before all this started. Maybe she could do something to accomplish that, knowing his situation...?

Eros was thinking for some time. There was one place, but is she agree? It would be a good cover... The Lanson senior would be thinking that Eros do what he was told, doesn't suspect anything.

-Lele, there is such place... Only one place where we wouldn't be watch, and nobody would suspected is my room.

TO BE CONTINUED : )


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE" THIS STORY BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

Enjoy : )

Swedish cold part 3

Lele was a bit shocked hearing that invitation. Lanson senior's words "_She has to be more than happy after this visit (..)Even if it means that you should take her to your bed!_" still were in her mind. She thought that Eros would never do something like that to her, but... In all this mess she wasn't sure about anything. If he acted like that, she always could say "no".

-Lele...? – Eros asked seeing her different expression.

-Eros, I... – she had to clear that situation – I heard the conversation between you and... your father.- Eros was surprised. But his face expressed not only surprising. She could see also sadness and hurt. Lele wasn't sure about tone think: that expressions were because of her, or... because of him ? – that's Ok, if someone asked me, I won't say anything to betray you...

-Lele, I didn't plan to do something so cruel to you. I know what he said to me, but I won't do that to you... ever... – she should be happy hearing his confession. In the depth of her heart she was sure that he has never done this to her.

-Am I so disgusting to you...? – the question slipped from her mouth uncontrolled. She froze realizing what she said. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

-...what...?

-I'm joking...of course. Let's go. – she said to clear the situation, and started going to the door slowly. She was still shocked what she said few seconds ago. She felt relieved hearing him, but at the same time sudden pain in her chest appeared. The though that he didn't want even touch her was so painful. She shocked her head. "_God... what am I thinking...? he was talking about his father's order, not about me_...!"

They came to his room in silence. Lele didn't know what she should say after that stupid act, waiting for him to start conversation. But Eros was silence too, what made her even more embarrassed. His room was more like a huge apartment: spacious salon with little balcony, marbled bathroom and big bedroom. She felt a bit odd entering this room. Every little thing were at a high price, best quality, but missed cosiness.

-Do you want something to drink? – Eros asked coming up to mahogany cabinet.

-Yes, thank you. Something light please... and fruit taste if possible. – Lele smiled feeling a bit more confident. She sit at the leather sofa waiting for him. Eros gave her drink, and turned off the ceiling lights. It surprised her.

-Sorry, false pretences... – he said seeing her astonished face expression.

-That's ok. – she smiled.

Eros came to the sofa and sit close to her. Too close... She felt his perfume and body warmth. Little chills came down her spine.

-So... What do you want to know? – asked Eros disturbing awkward silence.

-Everything...- said Lele quietly – but it's ok if you tell me only what happened back then in New York, that caused you to be here acting Angus, and... why are you disappeared without any word to anyone...

Eros sighed. There was much to tell. But he wanted to throw out all of this from himself. And he knew that she would listen his story. Eros cleared his throat, and started to talk.

Lele was listening. She almost couldn't believe with his words. When he finished, the two of them were sitting quiet for a long time. Lele rose her head and looked at his eyes. They were sad. She felt like a wet tears started appear in her own eyes. Without thinking she moved forward and hugged him, resting head at his shoulder.

-why..? why are you wanted to be all alone with this...? – she asked quietly.

-I couldn't risk anyone's life... Now you see how this world is... Angus had to bear with it for many years. I had to choose...

-But... but why it have to be you all alone?

-Lele, everyone of you have something to loose. I don't. – Eros said roughly. Lele raised her head looking at his eyes.

-Eros... it's not true...

-Lele, it is. Don't argue with me. There's no one who would care about me.

-No! – she almost screamed – Angus loves you, your co-workers care for you... You are important part of modeling business.

-I'm only one the others. When I would disappear, someone else take that place...

-...no... I don't want anyone else... – Eros looked at her shocked. What was she talking about...? Lele looked at him. Her cheeks were burning. – I... don't want anyone else! – she repeated with teary eyes. – I... – Lele threw her pride. She didn't care what he would think about her later. Only one think which was important was he. Lele had nothing to loose now. – Eros, I... I love you... I'm sorry... I don't know why and when it started, but... I can't let you alone with all this. If something happened to you... – she stopped suddenly hiding her head at his shoulders again.

Eros has never felt something like that. He has always refusing of any feelings, protecting himself to be hurt. But now... something soft and touching were spreading at his body. He wanted to say something, but couldn't make any sound. Like something warm would blocked his throat. Eros felt the urge to hug her. But when he tried to do this, she shivered and suddenly moved away.

-I'm sorry... I shouldn't said that. You are with that beautiful woman now. I'm sorry... – she murmured with embarrassment. Eros suddenly got back his voice.

-No, Lele, it's not like that... I need her – he said, but regretted that when he saw her face expression. – Lele, I need her for escape from here. I don't have any feeling... I hate the people like her... She want only fun, didn't care of anyone's feeling. Like all of them... I planned it for some time, but wasn't sure if it worked. I wanted her to fall for me, then elope with her. It would destroy they pride and public opinion.

-You want to destroy Lansons, and the other families ? Eros, it's impossible for one person! You said it by yourself few minutes ago, that if they wanted someone disappeared, there is no possibility to escape. Eros, there are many people, no, friends which help you no matter what. Tell me something, please. I want to do something to help.

-Lele... No, you can't.

-Why? – her voice trembling little – Please... I can't sit and do nothing.

Eros didn't replay. He got up and came to the window. For few long seconds he was only stayed there, turned back to her.

-Why... why do you neglecting my help...?- Lele asked quietly. She saw that he tightened his fists. Suddenly he turned to her and look into her eyes. She was shocked seeing his expression. She has never seen him like that. But she wasn't scared. There was something like sensitiveness in his gaze. He came slowly to her and leaned over her. He moved his hand and touched her cheek.

-Lele... that's because I do care for you. I just... didn't want to admit it even to myself. You know that I have different character. I don't want to hurt you.

Lele got up immediately, closing her face to his.

-I'm not a weak child. I can protect myself, and I do know you. You won't hurt me easy. – she wrapped arms around him and kissed him. At first he was surprised. But he couldn't refuse his own feelings. He wanted it from that night in New York when she came asking him to teach her how adult relationships are. It was very hard to hold himself back when she kissed him. But now the situation changed. He loved her. And she loved him. Even only realizing this fact made his heart beating like crazy. She wasn't a child anymore. She was adult. So as the kiss.

Eros hold her tight and returned the kiss. She was warm and soft. For a long time they stayed like that, kissing passionately and holding each other. He had never felt such excitement and sensivity. Her soft warm lips, delicate body, the feeling of holding her in his arms. But he had to one more thing. Eros broke the kiss and looked at her eyes. He delicately stroke her cheek and smiled.

-Lele, I love you. – that words, so simple but at the same time so hard to tell made her breathless for few seconds. When she realized the meaning of this, she took a deep breath and started to laugh happily, until he leaned his head over, and kissed her again. They were holding each other, kissing, forgetting of the whole world around them. When they were lying in his bed, he couldn't believe how beautiful she is. He knew her for a long time, but now, realizing that she belongs to him, every little part of her delicate body were like something new and exciting. Lele felt his kisses at the whole of her body. Soft, warm and tenderness. She wasn't scared or nervous. She love him like no one else in this world. Most of the night they were sharing their passion and love, making love almost like the tomorrow would never come.

Eros opened his eyes looking at her sleeping face. So defenceless and sweet... He smiled stroking her long hair. She moved in sleep, nestled to him even more. She murmured with satisfaction still deep in her sleep.

-Sleep Lele. From tomorrow the two of us would have dangerous and hard mission to accomplish. And I promise, I won't let you get hurt. – he said kissing her at the forehead. Eros hold her tight and closed his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED : )


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

*ENJOY*

Swedish cold part 4

When Eros opened his eyes there was afternoon already. He has always woke up early, often because of nightmares, so it surprised him when he looked at the clock. He stretched his muscles. For the first time, as long as he could remember, he felt so relaxed. He turned aside on the bed and smiled. Sweet fragrance of her perfume reminded him of last night's passion. Eros moved at the other side of the bed and rest head at "her" pillow. Every word of her, move or warmth of her body were at his memory. He has never thought that he would act or feel like that. All emotions, hided for so many years exploded making him dizzy. The only one person who could burst into his well-arranged life, destroy his peace and break the barrier where he was hided all his feelings was her. Lele, the annoying, emotional and sometimes crazy girl... And the only one for him. Eros smiled again. He laid for some time deep in his thoughts, knowing that this was the last peace moments for a long time.

The next plain were circled over the airport. Lele wandered if it was his plane. She was waiting according to the plan. Two days ago she received an email with information. Everything was prepared, but feelings of fear and confusion didn't leave her mind for few days. What if something were wrong...? If they caught him before entering the plane? And... how should she act? She wanted to run and hold him, hide her head in his chest... But there would be another woman. Lele knew that he doesn't love that woman, but still, thinking that she could kiss him, hold him or sleep with him made her irritated and sad. God... when did she became so possessive...?

-Lele, you're spacing out again.

-No I'm just thinking... – she replied. – Leo I...

-Lele! Get yourself together! We have much to do. – Lele smiled hearing Leo's words. His voice, even if sounded harshly, was comforting. She knew that it wasn't anything against her. Leo has always been the best friend.

- Oh.. Leo. – she smiled and hugged him like a child.

- Lele, stop clinging at me. Raised your head. They landed. – Leo scolded her, then stroke her head like a little child's.

Lele went to the huge arrival hall and made her way towards the seats where they agreed to meet. Looking at the crowd of people leaving the gates she suddenly felt fear that she could miss them. Her heart was beating like crazy. Finally she saw him. His hair were longer than the last time when they met, tied at the ponytail. Black sunglasses, baseball cup, jeans and black, skin-tight t-shirt. There weren't any woman who could passed by without had a glance at him. For some reason she felt irritated at all those women. When the crowd started to thin out, Lele saw a woman, that woman, clinging to him with satisfied expression at face. The feeling of irritation replaced with anger and sadness. Why did she act like he belongs to her ? "_That stupid woman_!..." Lele flinched. "..._ I'm jealous... God... I'm jealous of every other woman who looks at him..." _

Eros saw her. They eyes met and she smiled. He felt like his heart beat faster and something warm started to spread in his chest. Eros missed her. From the moment when he realized his feelings, felt her warmness, he has been thinking of her all the time. Eros smiled to himself – he has been acting like a teenager. It was totally no like him. But, he felt happy.

Lele came to them trying to look confident.

-Hello Mr Angus, hello Madame... – she couldn't finish greetings.

-Miss Cane, we're very tired because of the long journey. Guide us to the car... – said Madame looking down on Lele. Lele flinched but hold back from telling something rude. She gritted her teeth, try to smile and said:

-Of course, my bet... Come with me. – Lele turned around, and walked to the car. God, like she hates that woman! "_What is she thinking? I'm not a servant! Stupid aristocrat... !" _she complained in her mind.

Leo waited in the car. When they got in, he immediately started driving. First point at Eros's plan were going to a hotel on the outskirts of the town. It was quiet place, with big, beautiful garden, but at a high standard. Lele irritated seeing Eros and Madame having one room. It was planned that way, but seeing this she felt jealously again. Eros has never said how he wanted to settle the case with Madame, what irritated Lele even more. Sometimes she thought that he wanted to took her with him to the end, but at the moment she scolded herself for didn't believing in him. In the evening all of them went to the garden to have a supper. Madame acted like the all of them were a lower class then her. Lele gritted her teeth, but acted more or less friendly trying to avoid Madame become suspicious. After the supper they ordered drinks still sitting at the beautiful garden. When Madame went to the bathroom Eros and Leo looked at each other.

-Leo, now. I could be the last time.

-Ok... – Leo replied, very nervous. Lele didn't know what they planned. Leo took out from his pocket something looking like little bottle and gave it to Eros. He looked at Lele.

-Eros... what are you doing...? What's this...? – she asked a bit shock seeing like he threw the pill into Madame's drink.

-Don't worry Lele. It's a sleeping pill. Nothing wrong would happen to her. –Eros replied. –Trust me, Lele... – he added gently looking in her eyes. Lele nodded by her head, but was still nervous. When Madame came back nervousness increased. What would be if she find out ? They were sitting for a few minutes at the garden, until Madame said that she was sleepy. Eros get up and went with her to the apartment. She was clinging to him again, Lele noticed. She felt someone's gaze at her. Turning around her head, she saw Leo. He was looking at her with sharp voice, but his face expresses something like a suspicion a bit of amusement and hidden pain.

-What... what's wrong Leo...? – Lele asked confused. Leo was looking quietly at her for a moment, then asked.

-Did something happen between the two of you...? – Lele twitched in surprise. She wasn't sure what she should tell him. He was her best friend, but she knew, he felt something to Eros for a long time. Well, he knew that it was only a dream, without any chances to became reality, but... If she told him everything, it would be painful for sure.

-No.. no, why? I'm only nervous...

-Lele – Leo interrupted – don't lie to me. I know already that I won't ever have him. And I know very well that you felt for him. So please, don't try to cheat on me.

-Oh, Leo... I'm sorry...

-You don't have to Lele. I told you few seconds before.

-I love him Leo... You know it. There was something between us... but I don't know what would be from now on... You know him. – she explained, blushing a bit from embarrassment, but not because of the confession. She had the feeling that she betrayed Leo, her best friend. But he only smiled and sat next to her.

-So, good luck my dear. I hope you will be happy – Leo smiled and stroked her long her. – but I still hate you from stealing him from me – he laughed, trying to act threatening.

Few minutes later Eros came to them.

-Ok, everything done. We can go now.

-What...? But we can't leave her here. What if something happen when she would be alone...? – Lele asked. She hated that woman from touching Eros, but still she didn't want to hurt her.

-Everything would be Ok. One of my friends is a director at this hotel. He would take care of everything.

When they were walking to the car, Lele was still confused. She had a feeling that it wasn't end just like that. The woman in love, betrayed by the one she love, is dangerous. Especially that woman. Lele twitched from surprise, feeling like someone grabbed her hand. It was Eros, who hold her hand.

-Lele, are you ok...? You don't look good. – he asked with worry.

-No... I just don't feel good with this situation. I know we have no choice, but... leaving her like that... and giving sleeping pills...

-Lele, you know with witch people we are playing. They are unscrupulous. We can only fight by their own weapon. – said Eros quietly. Lele sighed resigned. She understood. They have met in Sweden, and after that she had known what they done to Eros and Angus.

-And don't worry about her. She has been playing with Angus for years. I'm not cruel. I just had no other choice. If I did something else, without involving anyone form them, it wouldn't worked. They would act like nothing happened. – Lele understood this, but for the fist time she has realized how hard it was for him. Even if he acted like somebody without any feelings, it wasn't true. Lele looked him in the eyes and smiled to comfort him a bit.

-I left her a letter with explanation. Not about our plan, but about my leave. It should be enough. It's her own fault. If she hadn't wanted to play with Angus, everything of that hadn't been happened.

-Ok, sorry for my disbelief. I knew all of that, but I just... was scared. – she said looking at him. Eros smiled and wrapped her waist by his hand. They walked to the garage quietly. The first part of the plan was done. They got in the car and left the hotel site.

TO BE CONTINUED : )


	5. Chapter 5

***I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

*ENJOY*

Swedish cold part 5

The road run between old apple orchards. They choose byroad, just in case. Eros opened the window and inhaled the warm, summer air. With every breath he felt calmer. The last few days, especially last few hours were exhausting. Even if the plan was perfectly prepared, there has been always a possibility of happen something unexpected. The worst possibility was that someone could be hurt. Not him, but one of his friends, who risked, helping him. Eros turned head and looked at the sleeping person next to him. Her face was calm, but he knew that it was only looking that on the surface. Eros stoked gently her long, soft hair. When did it happen that he felt so deep for her ? First time when he kissed her was for fun, and distract from sadness after her grandmother's death. The second was an impulse, when he caught her at the stairs, saving from falling. The third was initiated by her. She pretended that they are couple, to learned how is it to have a boyfriend. But that kiss was different from others. Tender, soft... Plus, she was wet from the rain, wearing only his shirt. The truth is, it was very hard to hold himself back at that time. He felt something, which he has never felt with other woman before. Maybe it was the first time when he felt that sweet sensation that made his heart beat like crazy? He couldn't believe that somebody could care about other person just like that, without any expectations, even if it means to lost everything. She showed him how much wrong he had been for all his life.

-We're almost there. – said Leo from the driver's seat. Few minutes later they arrived to the holiday resort. It was almost the middle of the night, but there were still many people walking or sitting at sun parlours.

-We choose that place because nobody would see us in this crowd of people. It's only the one night, but still better to be careful. We would leave tomorrow morning from here. The house is rented for few days, and we leave the car there, to mislead eventual chase.

-That's good. They are very good at chasing someone. – said Eros, while they were parking the car behind the house. He noticed that somebody were in the house. The lights were on. When they entered the house, they saw two person sitting at the sofa.

-Eros! – one of them jumped on his feat and came to him.

-Angus... – Eros said surprised when his brother hug him. – what are you doing here? You suppose to be at the country... – Angus looked him in the eyes.

-Yes, but I couldn't sit there and do nothing! You tricked me to stay like a prisoner. I did not want you to go there in my place! – Angus's face expresses anger, but at the same time fear, that something could happen to his beloved brother.

-Angus, we talk about that later. Now all of us should rest. – said Eros. – and you tell me why you run away from Taylor's.

-I said that before... – Lele smiled looking at two brothers quarrelling in their way to the kitchen.

-Miss Lele, would you like something to a drink? Coffee ? Tea ?

-Yes, thank you Yang. I'll help you. – she smiled – and stop calling me "miss". Just Lele is enough. – she smiled again and went with him to the kitchen. She was surprised that Angus appeared with Yang. The truth was, she didn't think about him all along. Not because she didn't care about him, but her all thoughts were circle about Eros and their plan.

-Yang, why Angus is there? I didn't know that he was a part of the plan. Well... I didn't know what he was doing for all that time... – she noticed that Yang twitched hearing this question. Probably he was afraid that someone asked him about it. He stood quietly for a moment gazing at his tea. Finally Yang sighed and turned his face to her.

-Angus... he knows about all this from me. Maybe I shouldn't told him, but... it was the only thing I could do to comfort him. He was so depressed that I became horribly worry of him. I'm sorry... I just... couldn't watch like he was suffering.

-That's ok... – Lele couldn't find right words. She had never realized before how strong Yang's feeling were. – Yang, you... love Angus...? – the question escaped from her mouth. Yang looked at her, a bit surprised.

-Yes... I love him. Maybe it's something incomprehensible, or even disgusting for you that one man could loves other man, but I love him. – he said with provocative voice.

-No, it's not like that. – Lele explained immediately – I just have never realized it before. I'm happy that he has someone who cares about him – Lele smiled. – so... I guess Angus were in contact with you all this time?

-No... I didn't know what happened with him and Eros after that session in LA. I thought that... maybe he just wanted to cut of a contact with me, but one day when I was coming back home, he just stood nest to my door. Later on, I found out about what happened. From that time he stayed at my apartment. For his safety I didn't tell anyone about him. – Lele smiled.

-He is fortunate having a person like you.

-Thank you.

-Guys, time for sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow – said Angus entering the kitchen.

-Lele, you have the single room upstairs. – said Leo – the rest of us have to pack in other two rooms.

-I guess you two wanted to be together after such long time, so I'm going to sleep with Leo's room – Yang smiled, direct his steps towards the nearest room. When he was going through the door, Angus rested his hand at his shoulder, stopping him.

-Your things are at mine room, so you sleep with me. – said Angus leaving the kitchen. Yang was a bit surprised, but realizing that Angus choose him before his beloved brother, made him happy.

Lele took a cold shower, wore a fine bathrobe and sat at the bed. The day was exhausting for her. All that nerves and travels made her tired. She stretched sore muscles, but it didn't help a lot. When she decided to lay down at the bed and tried to grab some sleep, somebody knocked to the door.

- Come. – she said curious who could it be at that hour.

- Sorry for interrupting. – it was Eros. He entered the room carried something in hand. – You left your bag at the bathroom – he smiled and gave her bag.

-Thank you. I was so tired, that forgot about it. – Lele smiled back looking at him. He was after taking a shower, his long, wet hair were falling at his shoulders. Unbuttoned shirt exposed his well-build chest. Lele blushed a bit couldn't wrench away her eyes from that view. His loose-fitting jeans with unbuttoned shirt and wet hair made him looks very sexy. Lele realized that the last thing she wanted to do now is sleeping.

- Hey, you're spacing out. – Eros smiled and sat behind her. He moved his hand and softly stroked her cheek.

- Are you felling better now? – he asked referring to her confusion form the day before.

- I'm only tired – Lele smiled to him. They were looking at each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Eros smiled, bended his head and kissed her. Lele smiled when he broke the kiss, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Suddenly Eros pushed her at the soft sheets.

-I love you – he sad kissing her at her nose, which made her smiled.

-I love you too – she replayed, stroking his long hair. Eros closed his face to her ear and purred:

-And I didn't came here only to give you your bag...

TO BE CONTINUED : )


End file.
